Quelques mots infernaux
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Lucifer. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Lucifer. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). **

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! Ce sont de supers soirées ! Et j'ai totalement oublié le nombre de mots !**

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS INFERNAUX**_

_**...**_

**Encens (180 mots)**

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que nous faisons ici inspectrice ce lieu me fout totalement le cafard !

Chloé leva un œil, observant Lucifer pour voir s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais non, il paraissait véritablement mal à l'aise et c'était bien une première.

\- Je pourrais vous attendre dehors. Ce n'est pas ma place ici.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ?

\- Tout ! Ces sculptures dignes d'Halloween, ces odeurs d'**encens** entêtantes et lui… Je sais qu'il me regarde quand je rentre dans un de ces lieux.

\- Il ? Vous me parlez encore de Dieu là ?

\- De qui d'autre ! Cet odieux personnage est mon père je vous rappelle et je ne vois pas ce que nous faisons ici !

\- C'est un prêtre qui a été assassiné Lucifer et il sortait de cette église.

\- Dans cinq minutes on va vous dire que c'est l'œuvre du Diable et je réfute totalement cette accusation !

Chloé soupira.

\- Vous êtes épuisant !

\- Ça veut dire que je peux attendre dehors ?

...

**Ange (113 mots)**

Quand il était un **ange**, là-haut, au « paradis » il avait été stupide et naïf. Il avait cru aux mots de son père, à cet amour entier et universel, mais c'était faux, tout était faux. Dés qu'il avait commencé à poser des questions, tout avait changé. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le contredise, qu'on s'oppose à Lui. Il ne supportait pas que les anges se rebellent et sa sanction avait été terrible. Il n'était plus un ange maintenant, même s'il avait encore ses ailes, il n'était plus qu'un déchu, mit au ban de cette société angélique qui continuait à se voiler la face… Et paradoxalement, il n'était pas sûr de les envier.

...

**Trompette (132 mots)**

Cette fois il était là ce jour maudit. Il aurait tout fait pour qu'il n'arrive jamais mais il était là. Les premières **trompettes** avaient retenti. La grêle et le feu mêlé au sang avait ravagé et brûlé la terre. Les hommes avaient hurlé, ils avaient tenté de fuir avant d'être carbonisé sur place et lui était là, au milieu de ce chaos, de ce champs de ruines si semblable à sa vie et… subitement, il chuta, s'écrasant au sol assez maladroitement en tombant du tabouret de son bar devant le regard étonné de Maze.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Euh rien… Marmonna Lucifer en se redressant.

Il n'était pas prêt de lui dire qu'il venait de s'endormir et encore moins qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rêver au jour du Jugement Dernier.

...

**Sale (113 mots)**

\- Est-ce qu'un jour vous aller arrêter de vous comporter en **sales** gosses ? Demanda Chloé, passablement énervée alors que son regard allait de son ex-mari à son partenaire.

Dan et Lucifer ouvrirent la bouche et esquissèrent un geste avant de choisir de se taire devant l'air courroucé de l'inspectrice qui prit un air satisfait en les voyant ne pas émettre un son.

\- Bien ! Je préfère ça ! Maintenant je vous propose de nous remettre à travailler en bonne intelligence. Ce n'est pas trop vous demander ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Chloé se laissa retomber assise à son bureau. Au moins, maintenant qu'ils ne disaient plus rien, elle s'entendrait réfléchir.

...

**Préférence (108 mots)**

Aux premiers jours, Lucifer avait eu du mal à s'expliquer cette attirance qu'il ressentait pour Chloé. Il fallait dire qu'elle étai très loin du standard des ses conquêtes féminines. Le prince des enfers avait une **préférence** marquée pour les jeune écervelées un peu niaises qu'il mettait dans son lit en prenant soin d'en changer chaque soir. Mais là, c'était différent. Chloé était différente et il avait diablement envie de savoir pourquoi ! En plus, elle résistait à son charme. C'était follement excitant ! Il devait trouver un moyen de s'incruster dans sa vie. A cet instant, il n'imaginait pas à quel point c'était la sienne qu'elle allait chambouler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou de la série TV**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de la série Lucifer. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur ! **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS INFERNAUX**_

**Bonbon (192 mots)**

Accoudé au bar, Lucifer observait Trixie, déguisée en démon en train de déballer un tas de **bonbons** qu'elle mangeait avec délice et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ta mère t'a réellement donné le droit d'ingurgiter toute cette dose de sucre ?

\- Ben oui ! C'est Halloween.

\- Magnifique raison de transgresser les règles. Tu partages ? Lui demanda le Diable avec un grand sourire.

\- Sers-toi, lui répondit Trixie en lui tendant son panier en forme de crâne.

Lucifer prit une poignée de bonbons et se pencha sur la fillette.

\- Mais tu sais ce que c'est Halloween ?

\- Ben c'est la fête des bonbons et des déguisements.

Un soupir accueilli cette réponse et Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer, sauf que Chloé choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit un ton fâché.

\- Vous, je vous interdis de lui raconter des histoires d'horreur et toi jeune fille, tu ne finis pas ces bonbons.

\- Mais maman !

\- Inspectrice ! Lâchèrent les deux accusés en même temps.

Le regard dont les gratifia Chloé leur enleva subitement toute envie de protester plus longtemps.

...

**Diable (125 mots)**

Lucifer aurait dû se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau un soir d'Halloween. Les humains se transformaient en créatures de l'Enfer et les boîtes de Nuit se voulaient une émanation des entrailles infernales. Pour sacrifier à la mode, le LUX était aussi en plein soirée d'Halloween, mais Lucifer était bien incapable de s'amuser, la faute à ce type barbouillé tout en rouge qui se trémoussait en disant qu'il était le **Diable**. Comme s'il avait une idée précise de ce que pouvait vouloir dire « être le Diable ». Ridicule… Tout était ridicule… Alors, il laissa les danseurs se déhanchaient sur de la pseudo musique satanique et sorti à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. La nuit était fraîche, agréable, parfaite pour que le Diable déambule sans but.

...

**Vengeur (118 mots)**

Il y a avait tout type d'anges… Lucifer était bien placé pour le savoir après tout, il en avait été un autrefois. Oui, bon, il devait toujours en être un, même s'il le refusait, même s'il ne voulait plus jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué, mais d'autres ange n'était pas comme lui, ils étaient tout aussi zélés ces anges **vengeurs**, ce qui voulaient se faire bien voir du créateur et n'hésiter pas à occire les infidèle de leur bras vengeur… oui c'était ça la Justice de son Père… On parlait de miséricorde, mais on éliminait aussi ceux qui étaient gênants, comme lui… Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il ne voulait plus jouer son jeu. Il était libre.

...

**Miracle (108 mots)**

Au départ, elle l'avait intrigué. C'était une femme forte et déterminée sur laquelle il n'avait pas d'emprise et c'était assez déroutant pour l'attirer. En plus, sa présence le rendait vulnérable et ça aussi c'était inédit. Ces éléments lui donnaient envie de rester auprès d'elle et de chercher à comprendre quel **miracle** elle représentait, mais au fil du temps, il s'était piégé lui-même et en la voyant être prête à se donner éternellement à Pierce, il ne put réprimer un léger tremblement. Il l'aimait… d'un amour insoupçonné pour le Diable. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Le problème c'était qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard…

...

**Aile (120 mots)**

Se couper les **ailes**, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, était une chose, les perdre en était une autre. Lucifer se moquait totalement de ses ailes d'ange déchu qu'il avait fait trancher par Maze avec un plaisir de rébellion toujours intact. Non, le problème c'est qu'il savait qu'il fallait mieux ne pas les perdre sur Terre. Elles étaient dangereuses pour les Humains et Amenadiel ne cessait de lui rappeler ! Lucifer lui aurait bien dit de se taire, mais pour une fois, son frère avait raison. Il devait les retrouver rapidement pour éviter un drame, enfin surtout pour éviter que l'Autre en prenne ombrage au point de débarquer ici en personne… Sa venue n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle !


End file.
